The present invention relates to a torsional vibration damper assembly for use in a torsional coupling or clutch assembly, such as in a lock-up clutch in a torque converter for the automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle. Vibration in a vehicle drive train has been a long-standing problem in the industry for a clutch-actuated manual transmission. With the use of an automatic transmission in a vehicle, the hydraulic torque converter between the engine and transmission would obviate the problem of vibration in the drive train. Then, to overcome the constant slippage problem of the torque converter, a lock-up clutch was added into the torque converter assembly to lock the impeller and turbine together above a predetermined speed level; however, the vibration problem reappeared, necessitating the use of a vibration damper in the lock-up clutch structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,107, a torsional vibration damper assembly is shown for use in a torque converter lock-up clutch which provides for an extended arc of deflection between the clutch input and output having a relatively low rate, high amplitude deflection through the utilization of a series of compression springs or concentric spring sets between the torque input and the hub on the transmission input shaft, with floating spacers or spring dividers interposed between the compression springs of the series. The floating spacers were guided by the interior surface of a cover plate or housing for the damper assembly.
However, where the springs in each series must be matched for their characteristics or wherein all of the springs in the series must have the same rate, problems in stocking, sorting and assembling the springs in the assembly occur. Also, the manufacturing of the compression springs may vary from batch to batch or order to order. Thus, the selection and orientation of the springs in the assembly presents problems. The present invention provides one solution to the above enumerated problem.